


Fever in Germany

by sophies_burntbacon



Series: Avengers Sick-fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Fever, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), One Shot, Other, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sick!Reader, Sickfic, Snow, avengers are actually friends, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon
Summary: Reader gets sick but she won't accept it and the Avengers are worried about her. It's ya typical reluctant whumpee fic where they're stuck in the middle of Germany with no way out for a while.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Avengers Sick-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Fever in Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad, I'm really not that great at summaries.  
> The reader can basically manipulate the elements.  
> (F/B) is favourite breakfast.

(Y/N)'s week had only gone from bad to worse.

First, there'd been the Hydra mission that had gone wrong. They were still looking for Loki's sceptre but they'd been given yet another false location and on the way out, the Quinjet had been blown up leaving the seven Avengers stranded in snow-filled Germany. The majority of the Avengers, miraculously, were uninjured as they had quickly realised they were walking into a trap. (Y/N) had been last to escape, as she had been tasked with getting into the base first.

She'd been chased and forced to run across a lake using her water manipulation skills (leaving the Hydra agents baffled), but midway, her powers had faltered due to a lack of practising anything to do with water, and she'd been forced to swim to the edge of the half-frozen lake.

Tony had immediately had his suit remove itself and fly over to her where he activated the heater in an attempt to warm and dry her, but by then, the damage was done.

The Avengers had trudged through the snow, pulling an unconscious Bruce with them, after he'd changed back from the Hulk and had promptly been knocked out. By the time they found a small cabin at the edge of a tiny town, (Y/N) was almost blue with cold.

The cabin itself was sparse and only had two bedrooms. They decided to place Bruce and Clint in one, as Bruce was still unconscious and Clint had a nasty gash down his side and Natasha and (Y/N) took the other, leaving Tony, Thor and Steve in the main room.

They should have picked up the warning signs when it took (Y/N) almost ten minutes to gather a big enough flame in her hand to start an actual fire, as a pose to the usual thirty seconds.

Bruce woke up about 45 minutes later and it was decided that he and (Y/N), being the least recognisable Avengers, would go into town to pick up food so they could eat. The two made their way through the snow which was now falling fast and (Y/N) tried to manipulate the snow to go around her, being water, but her powers were still struggling and half the snow still ended up on the pair.

The town had a tiny, but quaint store where Bruce and (Y/N) bought everything on Steve - their unofficial chef's - list: vegetables, meat, bread, a whole lot of hot chocolate (Tony would only let them take his emergency cash if they bought at least several weeks worth) and multiple other necessities.

As they walked home, Bruce quickly noticed the teen beside him was labouring for breath as she tried to manipulate the snow around them.

"(Y/N), don't worry about keeping the snow off, I'll be fine," he said quietly to the girl. She gave a short nod, her usual, chatty, self gone as she panted for breath, still trying to keep the snow off.

By the time they reached the cabin, (Y/N) was pale and drenched in sweat.

———

"Flare!"

The youngest Avenger looked up at Tony, glaring at him for using that god-awful nickname, before using her last strength to put the groceries up on the table. "I'm going to take a shower," she told Natasha before making her way to the tiny bathroom that adjoined the two bedrooms.

Thankfully, there were locks on both doors and the water in the shower was warm so (Y/N), now shaking with the cold, slipped into the shower, being quick so as not to run out of hot water for the others. As she stepped out, she began shivering again, until she pulled on the hoodie and leggings Natasha had somehow managed to bring with her from the Quinjet.

(Y/N) gratefully slipped into the warm clothes, even if the leggings were a little long for her, and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, (Y/N), I just made some soup, would you like some?" Steve called when she entered the living room.

"I'd love some. Thanks, Mr Rogers," she said quietly. Steve didn't let the frown show on his face as he worried about the chatty younger girl, not to mention she hadn't called him 'Mr Rogers' since she first met him.

———

(Y/N) was quiet during dinner, opting to go to bed hours before the others leaving them plenty of time to worry about her.

"What do we do?" Tony asked eventually, not ten minutes after (Y/N) had gone to bed.

"About what? Getting home or (Y/N)?" Steve asked.

"Both. I'd offer to go and get someone but my suit's only on 5% power so I'd be lucky to make it out of Germany," Tony said.

"Can you call for help with it? I only grabbed warm clothes for (Y/N) off the Quinjet when she fell in the lake and I left the satellite phone on there," Natasha said, from her place curled on the moth-eaten couch next to Clint, but Tony was already shaking his head.

"It's too damaged to do anything but fly, really. I'll try to start fixing it up now," Tony said but stopped when Steve gave him a look. "On second thought, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that, why didn't you grab something more useful?" Clint asked Natasha.

"I didn't _know_ the Quinjet was going to blow up. And anyway, you should be glad I got those clothes for (Y/N), she was soaked when she came back in here," Natasha replied accusingly.

"Why do we not use the tiny Midgardian technology of the town?" Thor asked, startling everyone from his spot in the corner.

"Well, Thor, we don't know if they're in league with Hydra. For all we know, a small town so close to their base could easily provide test subjects or house the agent's families," Bruce murmured. Thor nodded, going back to his supposedly deep thoughts.

The Avengers tried for hours to think of a way out but eventually gave up when Bruce decided it was time for his only patient (although not for long, he suspected), Clint, to go to bed.

_'If you yawn any harder you'll pull your stitches.'_

———

The morning came and Steve was up early starting breakfast. There had been no coffee in town, so everyone could drink hot chocolate or if you were Natasha, warm milk. Then, he started on (F/B), in the hopes of getting (Y/N)'s hopes up. After all, he'd never seen her so dispirited before.

Natasha was next up, quietly helping Steve. Then Clint, then Bruce, then Tony and that made enough noise to wake Thor, but (Y/N) remained asleep.

In fact, she was often the second one up, helping Steve make breakfast every day. In the history of the Avengers knowing her, (Y/N) had never slept in.

Steve slipped quietly into the girl's room, taking a small plate of (F/B) with him in an attempt to wake her.

"(Y/N/N)," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Go away, (S/N)," she groaned quietly, rolling over to face Steve. He'd only heard her mention her sibling once before and knew that they'd had a close relationship until... well he didn't know what went wrong. He placed a soft hand on (Y/N)'S forehead and discovered she was burning up.

He slipped out of the room and made his way over to Bruce who was checking over Clint. "Bruce, I have another patient for you," he said.

"Dear Lord, Steve. If it's another injured animal, I swear-" Bruce started, not taking his eyes of Clint's bandages.

"No, it's (Y/N)." Bruce handed Clint the end of a bandage, aware the ex-shield agent could bandage himself and quickly made his way to the girl's room, holding his miniature first aid kit and followed by all the Avengers who had heard Steve's final statement.

Surprisingly quietly, the five Avengers followed Bruce into the room of the girl they called their sister aware that one false move and Bruce would kick them out. Thor waited in the kitchen listening intently as the room was too small to fit all the Avengers.

"(Y/N), can you wake up, please?" Bruce crooned softly. The younger girl gave a small groan and shook her head slightly. Tony let out a small chuckle but stopped when he received a withering glare from Bruce who placed his hand on (Y/N)'s forehead to make the same assessment as Steve: "you're burning up."

———

(Y/N) woke to feel a cold piece of glass being forced under her tongue. She groaned again and forced her eyes open to a dim, crowded room filled with Avengers looking down at her. Immediately, she started to squirm, disliking the attention and quickly pulling the thermometer out of her mouth.

"What's going on?" She asked, glaring at each Avenger in turn. It would have been more effective if she wasn't shaking.

"You're sick," Tony announced.

"Bullshit. I never get sick. I haven't been sick for years!" She said and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Prepare to lose that streak then, (Y/N) because you're sick now."

"Am not!" (Y/N) yelled, standing up. Her throat was sore and as she stood she found herself overwhelmed with dizziness, but she forced herself to stand all the same.

"Are too!" Tony said.

"Am not!"

"You can't stand straight, (Y/N)," Clint interrupted, watching as she swayed slightly.

"I'm fine, alright. I don't need help, I'm fine," (Y/N) repeated, more to herself than the Avengers. She took one step towards the door, before promptly passing out.

"I know she hates attention, but this is extreme," Tony said, as he held the girl in his arms where she'd fainted.

"What now?" Clint asked the Bruce.

"We either let her get so bad she has to ask us for help or we take the matter into our own hands. And seeing as she hates being weak and will die before she asks for help, we'll have to take it into our own hands."

———

They ended up deciding to place (Y/N) on the couch in the living room so they could keep a closer eye on her.

Bruce managed to get her temperature and found it was 39° Celsius. He could almost feel the heat radiating off her, even though she was still shivering and curled into a tiny ball.

(Y/N) woke at lunch to the smell of chicken.

_We didn't buy chicken_ , was the only thought that made it through her confused, fuzzy mind. Slowly, she forced her eyes open and found a brilliant blue pair looking into her own (E/C) pair.

She jerked her head back in shock only to find the owner of the blue eyes - Captain America - chuckling. Despite herself, (Y/N) was in awe of the man, even though she'd been working with him for almost a year now. She still stuttered in his presence and always tried to prove she could be an adult whenever he was around, even though she didn't need to prove herself.

"Did we buy chicken?" She asked, ignoring the rising blush in her cheeks as helped her into a sitting position.

"No, I did. You and Bruce only bought lamb yesterday, but I thought chicken soup would help get you back to normal," Steve chuckled, "I'm glad to see you're still as observant as ever."

(Y/N) shook her head, "I'm fine, Cap."

"You sound like Bucky," was his response. He dipped a spoon into the soup and held it up to her lips which were now tightly shut.

"If you don't eat, I'll call in the others."

(Y/N) cocked her head in question.

Steve sighed, "Natasha, Clint and Thor are having a snowball fight outside and Tony and Bruce are working on the Iron Man suit. Now, drink up or I'll call them in so they can tell you how worried we are." (Y/N) opened her mouth and allowed Steve to spoon-feed her. She tried once to take the spoon off him, claiming she could feed herself but the super-soldier kept the spoon clasped tightly in his hand.

Slowly, the soup in the bowl disappeared and (Y/N) and Steve had the longest conversation they'd ever had, mostly because to (Y/N)'s constant awe of the soldier had finally been dimmed by a fogginess that seemed to have settled over her mind. The normally stuttering girl Steve normally met was replaced with the one he saw hugging Natasha and snuggling into Clint's side on movie night.

As for (Y/N), she was finally warm, there was a soft fire nearby and _Captain Goddam America_ was spoon-feeding her soup. If it wasn't for the awful pounding behind her eyes and her scratchy throat, this might've been the best day of her life.

Steve watched as her eyes slowly drooped, aware that ordinarily, he would be the last person to see her like this as the girl seemed to think she always had to be on her best behaviour around the American Dinosaur. "(Y/N/N), can you stay awake for one more minute?" he asked the sleepy girl.

"Mmm," was her only reply. Steve dashed to the kitchen table where Bruce had set out two pills for (Y/N) to take. He brought the pills and glass of water back to (Y/N) who was once more huddled under the blankets.

"(Y/N), can you take these?" He held up the two pills to show the girl and her eyes widened as fear woke her up.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I-I'm not sick. It'll be like an overdose, right? I don't need them," (Y/N) stuttered, trying to hide her fear of the tablets.

"If you weren't sick, you wouldn't have let me spoon feed you. (Y/N), you know very well that you're sick. Since we've gotten here, your fever's been rising. You've got to take these," Steve said, kneeling down in front of her and holding out the tablets.

"I can't," (Y/N) said quietly.

"What if I put them into a tea or something?" Steve asked.

(Y/N) nodded, the fear fading, "that'd be alright."

She gave a small cough as he walked away, when she thought he couldn't hear her, so the super soldier made her tea with double the honey he might've put in. He was glad Bruce had told him to pick it up but was all too aware that Tony's emergency money was running out.

He brought back the tea to find (Y/N) anxiously watching him. For a moment, he thought he'd encounter the usually shy girl he was always met with, when he realised her attention was looking for the pills which he'd crushed up into the tea.

Steve sat in the middle of the couch and made sure (Y/N) drank every last drop of the sweet, warm liquid. She swallowed quickly, despite the heat, and kept both hands clasped around the sides of the mug like a child. Soon, she'd drained it and her eyes were drooping again. Gently, Steve pushed her into a lying down position, but when he was about to leave, he found (Y/N)'s hand holding onto his arm.

"Don't go?" she asked, not opening her eyes. Steve laid the back of his hand on (Y/N)'s forehead and found she was even warmer than before.

"I'll be right back," Steve promised, before darting off to grab one of the faded books kept by the owners of the cabin as well as the thermometer and another blanket for the shivering girl.

When he finally made it back, he pushed the thermometer under her tongue before wrapping the third blanket around the tiny form. Then, he stoked up the coals of the fire he'd almost let go out before finally sitting on the couch checking (Y/N)'s temperature again.

He sighed as he saw the result - 40˚ - but when he decided to get Bruce rather than wait with the now sleeping girl, a high pitched whine reached his ears. She'd moved her body into the warm spot he'd left but still seemed cold.

"Fine, I'll stay," Steve said quietly but the whine didn't stop until he'd sat down and (Y/N) had the super soldier's warmth again.

Steve flipped through the book to find that it was entirely in German. He sighed before leaning back, careful not to crush (Y/N) and began to doze lightly.

———

(Y/N) drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day, hearing worried murmurs and hushed whispers.

But each time she woke, someone was there, usually Steve, to comfort her, feed her soup or some sort of fizzy drink - lemonade, (Y/N) thought - or just send her back to sleep.

It was about 8 pm when (Y/N) finally woke enough to force Tony away as he tried to give her just a spoonful of soup. She reached out to push herself up, but collapsed midway, so Tony pulled her into a sitting position.

"How're you feeling, Flare?" He asked quietly.

"Good. I'm fine now, honestly," (Y/N) replied and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no, you're not fine," Tony said, pressing the back of his hand against (Y/N)'S forehead.

It was a gesture only, as throughout the day, they'd been checking her temperature and Tony knew that it was still 40°. They hadn't been able to use the thermometer while (Y/N) was awake because she would try to take it away or use her magic to remove it (both of which failed due to her being so weak).

"I-I am! Really, I'm not sick anymore," (Y/N) protested feebly.

"So she admits she was sick then," Clint said, a grin playing on his lips.

"We-ll... just a little bit," (Y/N) said sheepishly.

"Just a lot! (Y/N), you had us worried!" Bruce chastised.

"Have us worried," Natasha corrected him, moving a little closer to (Y/N). "Just go back to sleep now, ok?" She asked in a softer tone.

For a moment, it looked like the sleepy girl would listen but then she shook her head. "I'm fine. Really, thanks guys, but it's over now."

Bruce yelled and threw up his hands. "This girl! She's so bloody difficult! Why won't you admit you're sick?"

And all the Avengers turned their attention to (Y/N), wanting to finally receive an answer.

(Y/N)'s flushed cheeks became even more red against her pale skin as she found everyone was watching her.

"I've got it!" Clint yelled.

(Y/N) cringed at the sound and everyone whipped their heads around to face Clint.

"What?" Steve finally asked.

"She's embarrassed. That's why she doesn't want us all looking after her!"

"Is that true, (Y/N)? Is that why you won't let us look after you?" Tony asked.

(Y/N) shrugged slightly and looked away a little. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Kiddo, is that right? You don't like people thinking about you?"

"W-ell... not quite like that... I just... don't want you to waste your time on... on someone like me," (Y/N) stuttered, a blush illuminating her cheeks.

"(Y/N)! We're not wasting time on you, you're important to us," Clint said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah but you're still embarrassing her," Natasha said and you let out a small laugh in agreement.

———

It took about one more day before they were able to get Maria Hill to fly out a jet from Stark Tower to save them and almost immediately they were able to get (Y/N) onto proper meds which had her fully healed within a week.

Miraculously, none of the Avengers, even Clint, got sick.


End file.
